


Haikyuu Hot Drabbles y OS

by NatalieNightray1997



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Erotic Games, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, S&M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieNightray1997/pseuds/NatalieNightray1997
Summary: Recopilación de Drabbles y One Shots  para adultos sobre el anime de Haikyuu.-Contenido Erótico y Homoerótico-Multiship y Crackship





	1. Antes de leer

El siguiente libro será un recopilatorio de Drabbles y One Shots con tematica erotica que puedo inventar conforme se me vayan ocurriendo cosas, la actualizaciones de este libro serán muy irregulares por el hecho de que ningún capítulo tendrá continuidad o relación con el anterior, es más una manera de condensar mis ideas para relajarme un rato. 

Mega Advertencias: 

-El contenido erótico que escribo suele ser muy gráfico y explícito, si no gustas de este estilo de lemon es mejor no leerlo. 

-Escribo sobre un sinfín de ships por el hecho de que me fascinan mucho las crack ships y el multiship, de hecho no shipeo apenas unas 4 cosas, coincidentemente son parejas tan populares que ya tienen muchísimo material como para que escriba de ellas. 

-Por el hecho de ser multishiper, puedo escribir Hetero y contenido Lésbico, estoy en mi derecho, aunque como el anime tiene una enorme mayoría de personajes masculinos, muy posiblemente abunde mucho el contenido Yaoi. De cualquier forma espero que no haya quejas puesto que ya están avisados. 

-Las edades de los personajes pueden ser cambiadas dependiendo de cada AU, pero en todos los drabbles y os los personajes superarán la edad de 18 años.

-Puedo escribir sobre diversos fetiches y algunas pocas filias, exceptuando las que no me agradan como la coprofilia, zoofilia o pedofilia. 

Espero que con esto haya quedado claro, si creen poder aguantar todo eso, pueden quedarse y disfrutar.

Un beso y un abrazo psicológico. 


	2. It Guy (Goshiki x Semi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU de modelaje  
> Activo: Goshiki Tsutomu (18 años)   
> Pasivo: Semi Eita (23 años)   
> Tags y advertencias: drama, mención implicita de drogas, anilingus, crack ship.

"Puedo caducar en cualquier momento, ellos no esperarán a que aparezca la primera arruga de mi rostro", pensó Semi Eita al finalizar el showroom masculino de Givenchy, todos habían estado bebiendo champagne luego de desfilar, muchos fingiendo que eran buenos amigos, manteniendo sus plasticas apariencias y rodeando a la carne fresca como aves de rapiña, rodeando a Goshiki Tsutomu. Era lo normal en la industria, alguien joven de apariencia interesante siempre llamaría más la atención de todo el mundo, la nueva promesa, la nueva atracción juvenil, el nuevo talento que otros quisieran echar abajo.   
Semi debía reconocer que tambien sentia envidia.   
Ese intenso y enérgico jovencito se mantenía recto y asimilaba cualquier consejo por más malo que fuera, eso demostraba que aún había un poco de inocencia en él. Salió afuera del local para fumar un poco, un vicio que había adoptado por el oficio; Semi lo siguió, persiguiendo con la mirada ese vital cuerpo, ese extravagante corte de tazón, esa perfecta piel, mirándolo con celos, porque él podía tenerlo todo, era su comienzo; Semi en cambio pronto sería echado a la basura, sin retorno alguno.    
Realmente deseaba absorber su juventud.    
Tsutomu estaba apoyado en una pared, la luz de neón violeta resaltaba su cabello e iluminaba sus facciones, el humo de su cigarrillo lo hacía parecer una fotografía andante; rebosaba talento. Semi apareció frente a él, colocando sus manos en la pared para tenerlo acorralado, pues quería dominarlo; pero el muchacho no se veía intimidado, más bien lo veía a los ojos, sorprendido.    
Las flojas manos de Eita no servían para intimidar, así que las empuñó y abrió la boca, encajando su mandíbula en el cuello de Tsutomu como un vampiro queriendo absorber su esencia. El chiquillo abrió los ojos al máximo, su corazón se aceleró, una serie de endorfinas se liberaron en su cuerpo al ver que un hermoso maduro estaba intentando comerlo, acorralándolo con las caderas alzadas, como ofreciéndose.   
Esa no era la impresión que Semi quería entregar, pero Goshiki malinterpretó todo y lo tomó de los hombros para voltearlo y arrimarlo bruscamente contra la pared. Eita miró el bobo rostro hirviente y los ojos cristalinos del jovencito, era como si le estuviera gritando con el alma "me esforzaré esta noche". Ese crío no podía dominarlo, Semi le abrió la camisa de un solo tirón y deslizó su lengua por los pezones de Tsutomu en un intento desesperado de cambiar los roles, pero en vez de verse como el activo, tenía una apariencia juguetona y una postura involuntaria de caderas alzadas y espalda curva; sus lamidas en los pectorales de Goshiki solo lograron encender al máximo las llamas en el más joven, que tomó a Eita en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta su motocicleta aparcada a una cuadra de distancia.    
*****   
En tan solo un pestañeo Semi se encontraba sobre las sábanas de Tsutomu, boca abajo con las piernas abiertas y las nalgas levantadas y pintadas con la luz citadina que entraba por la ventana; empezaba a odiarse a sí mismo, ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando creyó que podría intimidar al muchacho y absorber su vitalidad? ¿Tan mal de la cabeza lo había dejado el polvo de ángel? Sin duda que esa era la explicación. Goshiki por su parte se daba un festín con un beso negro que provocaba espasmos en Eita, metia su húmeda lengua en el interior del modelo veterano con los ojos cerrados de placer, ese hueco era la entrada al paraíso para el novato, que agitaba la cabeza entre sus nalgas poniendo muy nervioso a Semi.    
Eita frunció el ceño, gimiendo con vergüenza, estar en esa posición no era lo que esperaba para esa noche; sin embargo estaba envuelto en una ola de calor, su entrada se apretaba y extendía, como palpitando ansiosa por tener algo dentro de ella, algo lleno de energía hasta el tope. Tsutomu separó su lengua de la rugosa piel íntima de Semi, la sangre de su cabeza se acumuló en su miembro fálico, erecto en un ángulo obtuso; aquello llamó la atención de Eita, que de reojo analizaba ese cilindro detenidamente, se lamió un dedo pensando en el color, el grosor, el tamaño, la textura lisa y casi casta apariencia del pene de Tsutomu, algo que a simple vista era una valiosa pieza sin estrenar; se veía apetitoso.   
Vio por encima de su hombro como Tsutomu se posicionaba a sus espaldas y tomaba un poco de lubricante para aplicarlo en su glande; al parecer el muchacho sí sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Eita respiró profundamente, ambos sabían que la inserción era la parte más complicada, mas eso no impidió que el novato con una sola embestida se introdujera en las paredes internas de Semi, hiperventilando con éxtasis y nervios.   
Eita abrazó una almohada, ese ansioso crío de seguro lo iba a desbaratar sin compasión; aunque a final de cuentas las primeras embestidas no fueron tan bruscas como creía; tal vez eran fuertes, pero no buscaban lastimarlo. El vaivén de las caderas de Goshiki lo hacía chocar contra el punto bueno de Semi, era tan excitante que el veterano asfixió varios gemidos contra la almohada; además de eso, Eita lloró, lloró de placer y envidia porque nunca antes alguien lo había hecho sentir asi, Tsutomu tenía cualidades que él nunca podría obtener.   
El joven lo volteó de costado y se recostó a sus espaldas; mientras lo penetraba aprovechaba para acariciarle los pechos, sintiendo los duros y deleitantes pezones de ese despampanante modelo, exprimirlos y acariciarlos era toda una delicia, Goshiki aun no podía creer que alguien de esa calidad lo deseara. Semi temblaba, la angustia de su pecho se mezclaba con un sinfín de sensaciones corporales, la ardiente fricción entre sus piernas, las pequeñas cosquillas en sus pechos y su vejiga, el intenso calor que cubría su cuerpo; tenía ganas de llorar, él quería extraer la vitalidad de Tsutomu, pero al parecer, el joven estaba consumiendo todo de él.    
Entre cada embestida, Goshiki besaba la espalda, hombros y cuello de Eita, le parecía maravilloso y de una belleza insuperable, pero Eita no veía lo mismo; el muchacho susurró a espaldas de Semi que lo admiraba demasiado, que lo había estado observando en la pasarela y que no podía evitar pensar que quería ser como él. Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Eita, sin querer su pecho dejó escapar un sollozo que salió por sus labios, su pequeño concierto de gemidos se mezclaba con sonidos deprimentes que preocuparon a Tsutomu; Eita tomó una de las manos del jovencito y le mordió suavemente un dedo, susurrando sin pensar: "quiero tener todo de ti".    
Para Tsutomu esas palabras tuvieron un significado distinto, se ruborizó y sacó fuerzas de ese intenso y pasional sentimiento para agitar las caderas en una rápida serie de embestidas contra Semi, fue un golpe de energía repentino que hizo gritar sin parar a Eita, todo en su interior se sentía caliente y repleto. Goshiki usó sus manos para acariciar el pecho y el pene de Semi, sus frenéticas manos se coordinaban para girar suavemente los pezones y el miembro del modelo, tantas sensaciones lo hicieron llorar y gemir excitado y desesperado, se sentía cansado, y eso solo podía significar que el chico estaba acabando con sus fuerzas.   
Tsutomu lo penetraba hecho un loco, lo poseía y aprisionaba entre sus mágicas manos, pronunciando cerca de su oído: "me gustas... me gustas tanto Semi san"; esas dulces palabras acompañaron el orgasmo de Eita, su semen salió disparado contra la mano de Goshiki; Semi jadeaba exhausto, pero el chiquillo no se detenía, no hasta correrse dentro de su cuerpo. Tuvo que aguantar 20 minutos más en esa situación cuando al fin ese crío eyaculó, derramando su tibio líquido dentro de Eita y abrazándolo desde atrás, lo acorraló entre sus brazos mientras besaba su espalda, prometiéndole que a la mañana siguiente se esforzaba aún más para darle placer. Eita cerró los ojos y acarició las manos del chiquillo, y completamente resignado pensó:    
"Esta bien, tienes mi permiso para acabar conmigo".   
  



	3. Atención especial I (Kageyama x Yamaguchi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU de hospital  
> Activo: Kageyama Tobio (25 años)  
> Pasivo: Yamaguchi Tadashi (25 años)  
> Tags y advertencias: sexo semi-publico, romance, crack ship.

Los padres de Tobio siempre le dijeron que desde pequeño era muy obsesivo con su actividades, sobre todo cuando se trataba de deportes; el creyó que solo eran exageraciones, hasta que comprobó a que se referían. La sobre exigencia de su cuerpo acompañada con una hipoglicemia por no consumir la misma cantidad de calorías que gastaba lo hicieron caer casi desmayado desde un muro para prácticas de alpinismo.

El diagnóstico: una lesión en la columna y una pierna rota, eso significaba estar internado varios días en el hospital para hacer ejercicios de rehabilitación; podía caminar, pero necesitaba mucha ayuda y practica para lograrlo. Se enfurecía con el mundo y consigo mismo por las estúpidas lesiones, lo frustraba no poder levantarse para hacer todas las actividades físicas que realizaba antes de su accidente.

Sin embargo, había algo que hacía mucho más agradable su estadía en ese hospital, se trataba de un enfermero que le habían designado para hacerle el seguimiento y medicarlo. Leyó su nombre grabado en el uniforme: “Yamaguchi Tadashi”, se veía tan joven como el, pero mil veces mejor. Su rostro inspiraba ternura, sobre todo por sus pecas que cubrían toda su cara y cuerpo; esa apariencia dulce y tierna era consistente con la actitud del enfermero, siempre amable y atento con Kageyama, le hablaba aunque este siempre se quedara callado y serio, ocultando que en realidad simplemente no sabía cómo mantener una conversación sin morir abochornado.

Yamaguchi durante los primeros días debía alimentar a Tobio en la boca, sus gentiles manos hacian sentir muy bien al enfermo, su voz también era maravillosa para Kageyama, pero el hecho de recibir baños de esponja durante sus días de inmovilidad lo ponían muy nervioso, temiendo que su cuerpo reaccionara a los dulces cuidados de Yamaguchi. En los siguientes días el enfermero debía ayudarlo a caminar y darle los medicamentos, Tobio daba gracias al cielo por haber tenido un enfermero como Tadashi a su servicio.

Después de un par de semanas, Kageyama pensó en decirle a Yamaguchi lo que sentía por él, mas era muy malo hablando con la gente, apenas le había dedicado unas cuantas palabras antes al enfermero, de seguro estaba dando una mala impresión. De cualquier forma, cuando Yamaguchi vino a visitarlo ese día, Tobio muy pensativo mientras él le hablaba, se sonrojaba por su propia imaginación, sin decir nada.

Yamaguchi acarició su frente preguntándose si tenía fiebre, pero determinó que su temperatura era normal, así que se dispuso a irse; Kageyama tomó su brazo sin mirarlo, lo hizo detenerse para preguntar porque le estaba impidiendo irse; él solo supo contestar que no quería que se fuera. El enfermero se sentía intrigado por esa retención, le causaba ternura ver a Tobio ruborizado y pidiéndole con sus ojitos que no lo dejara solo, era adorable;  al ver la cálida sonrisa de Yamaguchi, Kageyama la interpretó como una señal, y tiró del brazo del enfermero para acercar sus bocas.

El beso de ambos empezó de forma simple, Yamaguchi se veía sorprendido, mantenía los ojos abiertos mientras Tobio disfrutaba de esa pequeña muestra de amor; repentinamente el calor comenzó a emanar del cuerpo de Kageyama, quería más que un beso, y aquello se notó cuando empezó a introducir su lengua en el interior de la boca de su enfermero. Los ojos de Yamaguchi brillaban, sus parpados se relajaron, pues estaba empezando a disfrutar ese sensual beso; Kageyama se separó un momento para deslizar sus labios por el cuello del enfermero, mientras sus manos se movían dando un suave masaje en los hombros de su dulce Tadashi, además de repetir sin parar “por favor quédate” “me gustas”. Yamaguchi miraba hacia abajo, sus mejillas pecosas estaban rojas; le dolió tener que decirle a Kageyama que debía cumplir su turno en otra habitación, Tobio comprendió aquello, así que lo dejo ir, pidiéndole que por favor volviera pronto a verlo.

*****

Después de un día Yamaguchi no volvió a visitar a Kageyama, eso lo tenía muy preocupado y paranoico, pensaba que el beso pudo asustarlo, que pudo considerarlo acoso sexual y que por eso no había vuelto. Al anochecer pensaba en eso, despechado y triste mirando las pequeñas estrellas que aparecían en el cielo, que parecía un degradado rosa y azul por el final del atardecer. Pero una luz volvió a iluminarlo, era Yamaguchi, que cerró la puerta tras de sí, nervioso y sonrojado; se acercó lentamente a Tobio para hablarle y acariciar su ilusionado rostro.

-Perdón por no venir durante el día, intercambié turno con una compañera - dicho eso el enfermero beso su frente con ternura - así conseguí que me dieran la noche libre…

-Gracias por venir, quería verte otra vez - reconoció Kageyama tomando la mano del enfermero - me gustas, Yamaguchi.

-¿De verdad te gusto? - preguntó con inseguridad el enfermero, acercando sus labios a los de Tobio para que este los besara.

-Me gustas demasiado, quiero saber más de ti, quiero pasar más tiempo contigo - le respondió con el corazón acelerado, para luego besarle los labios dulcemente; Yamaguchi suspiró y le besó el cuello.

-Creo que también me gustas…

-¿Desde cuándo te gusto? No he sido muy amable contigo. Lo siento…

-No, no has sido poco amable, jamás me he sentido menospreciado - ambos volvieron a besarse fugazmente, se sentían como dos tortolos - de hecho… se notaba que estabas nervioso por algo, era adorable.

-Tu llamaste mi atención desde que entraste por primera vez a este cuarto - Tobio deslizó sus labios por el cuello de Yamaguchi, pasando su mano sensualmente cerca de una costilla del enfermero, a centímetros del pezón; Tadashi pensó por un momento en ese peligroso pero excitante contacto, aquello lo hizo sentirse seguro para levantar la camisa de hospital que llevaba Kageyama, dejando al descubierto los calzoncillos y todo el torso desnudo del paciente.

-La primera vez que te di un baño pensé… que la persona que pudiera pasar una noche contigo sería muy afortunada… - susurró Yamaguchi, recorriendo los surcos en el abdomen de Tobio, marcados por los ejercicios; cayó en la tentación de acariciar con sus labios esos abdominales, posándolos también en los pectorales del enfermo - tu cuerpo es hermoso…

-Quiero ver el tuyo - demandó Kageyama, Yamaguchi obedeció, desabotonando la camisa de su uniforme y abriéndola, dejo ver sus hombros, mas no dejo caer la camisa por completo, ya que sabía que mantener el uniforme puesto era muy sensual para algunos hombres. Tobio contempló el pecoso cuerpo de su enfermero, era delgado y sus pequeños pectorales un poco puntiagudos; tenia los pezones hundidos, él sabía que los pezones hundidos afloraban con la estimulación, por lo que agarró uno de los pechos de Tadashi, masajeándolo y frotándolo con su palma.

-¿No te parece feo?... - le preguntó con inseguridad, temblando y sintiendo pequeñas cosquillas en sus manoseados pezones.

-Es bellísimo… por favor, acerca más tu pecho - pidió Kageyama con una voz gruesa, Yamaguchi respiró profundamente observando al paciente sumido en un sentimiento de satisfacción y profunda intimidad, luego acercó su pecho al rostro de Tobio, permitiéndole agarrarle un pezón y encajar el otro dentro de su boca, succionando poco a poco y girando su lengua en círculos alrededor del pezón hundido.

-Kageyama san… eres adorable … - susurró el enfermero mirando hacia el techo con los ojos brillantes, uno de sus pezones estaba siendo pellizcado, el otro succionado; luego Kageyama comenzó a lamer el otro pezón y a manosear el que había estado chupando, logró hacerlos levantarse y les dio un interesante color rojizo barnizado con su saliva.

-Delicioso… - pronunció Tobio, Tadashi llevó su mano a los calzoncillos del paciente, acariciando su pene por encima de la tela - tócalo más por favor…

-Está duro como una roca… ¿Han sido muchas semanas de abstinencia no crees? - Yamaguchi acariciaba aquel miembro usando su uña, Kageyama apretó los puños, se sentía ansioso y su juicio se nublaba por la lujuria.

-Quiero estar dentro de ti…

-No te esfuerces por favor, yo haré todo el trabajo - pidió el enfermero, subiéndose encima de la camilla, a la altura de las piernas de Tobio - esta abstinencia pudo provocar algo de estrés en ti, déjame curarte…

Kageyama respiró profundamente mientras Yamaguchi le bajaba los calzoncillos, parecía un sueño hecho realidad, tener a ese encanto a centímetros de su polla mirándola con deseo, lo hacía impacientarse; Tadashi tocó el pene de Tobio con una mano, tanteando el tamaño y el grosor, le resultaba agradable para todos sus sentidos, moría de ganas por comerse ese miembro hasta el último rincón. El enfermero bajó sus labios hasta la polla del paciente, metiendo el glande en su boca para darle suaves caricias con la lengua, jugando con la paciencia de Kageyama; poco a poco lo metió hasta que no cupo más en su boca, luego cerró los ojos y movió la lengua para comprobar la textura.

Yamaguchi bajó sus pantalones y calzoncillos, tocándose mientras le hacía una mamada a Tobio, a ratos retiraba el pene de su boca para deslizar su húmeda lengua en diferentes direcciones, y usaba la punta para recorrer hasta el último pliegue; Kageyama gemía en voz baja, jadeando y respirando con agitación cada vez que Yamaguchi succionaba con fuerza. El enfermero movía la cabeza con la polla de Tobio apretada entre sus fauces, la soltó por un momento para observarla detenidamente, tenía un leve color rojo por lo sensible que se había vuelto la piel, se veía brillante y apetecible.

Tadashi tomó el pene con una mano y acercó sus pechos, con cuidado lo colocó justo en el centro de su pecho, y apretó sus pectorales para medio encerrar el miembro; no podía lograrlo como una mujer, pero si era capaz de darle una vista interesante a Kageyama. De a poco empezó a moverse para frotar la polla en su pecho, sin embargo no hacía contacto visual con el paciente, si lo hacía se sentiría avergonzado por actuar tan lascivamente; después de un rato colocó la mano bajo el glande para sujetarlo y moverlo sobre sus puntiagudos pezones, ese roce lo hizo sonreír, tanto él como Tobio se excitaban al analizar lo pervertido que se había vuelto todo.

La mayor ocurrencia de Yamaguchi fue encajar un poco su pezón en el hueco de la uretra, pulsándolo en el agujero y moviéndose en pequeños círculos; hizo lo mismo con su otro pezón, y entonces si miro a los ojos a Kageyama, las miradas de ambos eran intensas y lujuriosas, los ojos azulados de Tobio transmitían lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos, quería follarlo, recuperar su salud y follárselo hasta dejarle las piernas temblorosas.

Yamaguchi tomó distancia y le pidió a Kageyama que por nada del mundo intentara mover las caderas, el mismo debía hacer todo el trabajo, así que le propuso que, si quería follarlo más duro, simplemente debía pedírselo; el paciente estaba ansioso, imaginando que Tadashi lo estaría cabalgando de frente, tocándose los pechos y enseñándole sus gestos de placer. Pero Yamaguchi había pensado en algo distinto, así que se dio la vuelta, estaba arrodillado dándole la espalda y mostrando su trasero de buen tamaño; Kageyama sonrió aún más excitado, ese culo despertaba sus ganas de acelerar su recuperación, casi podía imaginar su polla moviéndose a mil por hora mientras el enfermero gritaba como una gata en celo; le gustaban hasta las pecas que también manchaban esa parte de Tadashi.

El enfermero echó su cuerpo hacia adelante y retiró del bolsillo de su camisa abierta un pequeño envase de vaselina, que abundaba en el hospital, lo guardó en su bolsillo al momento de cumplir el turno que le correspondía a su compañera, fantaseando con la posibilidad de hacer el amor con ese sensual paciente que lo había besado. Abrió el frasco y tomó un poco de vaselina con dos de sus dedos, para luego aplicarla en su ano haciendo círculos alrededor, dilatando su entrada, tratando de expandirla lo más posible.

Al terminar tomó el pene sin verlo directamente, y al tanteo lo encajó en su ano; facilitó la inserción gracias a la vaselina, que hizo que la polla de Kageyama se deslizara poco a poco, explorando la cavidad anal de Tadashi. Una vez adentro, Yamaguchi comenzó a mover a un ritmo prudente las caderas, usando las palmas para mantenerse en equilibrio mientras agitaba sus nalgas de arriba a abajo; los saltos sobre el miembro de Kageyama lo ayudaban a meterse con mayor facilidad, y él lo observaba todo con lascivia, sus pervertidos ojos estaban enfocados en como el culo de Yamaguchi se movía para ser penetrado por él.

El ritmo de las caderas del enfermero fue en aumento, mientras movía las nalgas Tobio se deleitaba mirando el agujero que recibía su pene dentro, y escuchando excitantes ruidos: los gemidos dulces, la respiración agitada, los chapoteos húmedos gracias a la vaselina, y los sonidos de los glúteos de Tadashi golpeándose contra su cuerpo, eran como aplausos que celebraban la follada que le estaba dando a su sexy enfermero. Kageyama sonreía como nunca antes había sonreído antes, su expresión reflejaba un intenso placer; usando sus dos manos palmeó las nalgas de Yamaguchi, las abofeteaba dejándolas temblorosas, al mismo tiempo que su enfermero se movía para ser penetrado, esos candentes golpes intensificaron sus gemidos que intentaban ser discretos, estaban en un hospital después de todo.

El culo de Tadashi tenía marcadas las manos del paciente, que luego de aburrirse de repartir cachetadas en sus nalgas, las apretó con las dos manos para sentirlo más estrecho; Yamaguchi continuó gimiendo con la voz temblorosa, le susurraba a Tobio que le gustaba mucho, y este le respondía halagándolo, diciendo que era tan sensual y encantador que ya no tendría ojos para nadie más. Kageyama dejó de estrujar los glúteos de Tadashi, y le pidió que se moviera más rápido; Yamaguchi obedeció sumiso, moviéndose para que sus pecosas nalgas rebotaran con más fuerza y rapidez sobre la polla de Tobio; el paciente jadeaba sin parar, su respiración demostraba cuanto estaba disfrutando el sexo que le daba su enfermero personal, no había nada más caliente que ver al objeto de su deseo y el lugar donde lo estaban haciendo, parecía que estaba protagonizando una película porno con temática de hospital.

Repentinamente Tadashi lanzó un fuerte gemido, su espalda se arqueó y detuvo sus intensos movimientos, tenía el cuerpo tembloroso y Kageyama no entendía porqué; hasta que logró comprender que Yamaguchi había llegado al orgasmo solo con la estimulación de su próstata, se había corrido “desde su culo”; el bello enfermero se separó temblorosamente, retirando el miembro de su agujero, luego se volteó y acurrucó sobre el cuerpo de Tobio, masturbándolo y besándole los pectorales.

-Oh Dios… Esto es tan bueno… - pronunció Kageyama mientras Yamaguchi apretaba su hirviente polla para ayudarlo a correrse; el precioso enfermero lamió los pezones y el espacio entre los pectorales de Tobio, dándole más estimulación.

-Vamos mi amor… córrete… córrete… - susurraba Tadashi, lamiendo desde el pecho hasta el cuello del enfermo, y moviendo la mano para masturbar sin cesar la bella polla que había cabalgado, dándole espasmos a Kageyama.

-Quería venirme dentro de ti - dijo Tobio sin afanes de quejarse por la atención que estaba recibiendo.

-No… yo quiero probar tu sabor - respondió Yamaguchi moviendo la mano, acariciando rápidamente el pene para que le entregaría los fluidos que quería comerse; Kageyama rozó su nariz en los sudorosos cabellos de su enfermero, este sonrió y levantó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, entregándole sus labios a Tobio en un apasionado beso.

-Has sudado mucho… pero, cuando esté completamente recuperado, quiero que vayas a mi casa para enseñarte lo que es el verdadero ejercicio - propuso el paciente, luego se estremeció dando la primera señal de un orgasmo.

-Me encantaría, con gusto iría a ejercitarme contigo - dijo Tadashi, sonriendo mientras masturbaba y observaba la polla de Kageyama y el pequeño punto blanquecino que empezaba a asomarse en la uretra; aceleró sin piedad su mano, Kageyama se retorció un poco y jadeó en voz alta cuando su semen salió en una espesa explosión, manchando sus abdominales con una muy abundante cantidad.

-Joder… - Tobio respiraba con cansancio, Yamaguchi limpió el agujero de su pene usando la punta de su lengua, para después deslizarla lentamente por cada abdominal de Kageyama; el primer resto de semen que probó era espeso y algo amargo, Tadashi se mostró extrañado por ese sabor - cuando vuelva a mi dieta normal y a mis ejercicios, no sabrá tan mal.

-Cierto, tendrá un sabor dulce… - a pesar del sabor, Yamaguchi observaba con deseo el fruto de esa noche de sexo, y continuó lamiendo el espeso fluido para tragárselo - será espeso… - luego de juguetear con la textura viscosa y gruesa dentro de su boca, Tadashi volvió a lamer el abundante semen del abdomen de Tobio, no pararía hasta beber la última gota; Kageyama le acarició la mejilla mientras lo limpiaba - y delicioso…

-Cuando salga de aquí, te daré de comer todos los días - prometió el paciente, viendo al dulce y candente enfermero comerse el ultimo resto de su corrida con todo gusto.

Al terminar esa “limpieza”, Yamaguchi se levantó de un respingo y comenzó a arreglar su ropa de forma maratónica, luego arregló la de Tobio subiéndole los calzoncillos y bajando su camisa, lo cubrió con una manta y corrió a abrir una ventana para ventilar ese caluroso lugar lleno de vapores. Esa carrera contra el tiempo se debía a que Yamaguchi conocía muy bien los tiempos de supervisión nocturna, y debía salir cuanto antes; su rostro nervioso y la manera en que corría para limpiar y arreglar todo hizo reír a Tobio, Tadashi se le acercó y se besaron fugazmente para que el enfermero pudiera irse de una vez a casa; Kageyama se quedó tendido en la camilla con una amplia sonrisa, esa noche había sido la mejor de su vida, y sabía que una vez que se recuperara, tendría más y más noches como esas junto a Yamaguchi.


End file.
